Коллос и Кирк
by susanivanova12
Summary: контакт с медузианцем установил не Спок, а Кирк


**Автор**: Susan Ivanova

**Рейтинг**: PG 13

**Пейринг**: Кирк, Спок, Миранда Джонс, медузианец

**Жанр**: пре-слеш, юст, романтика

**Дисклаймер**: отказ

**Саммари**: контакт с медузианцем установил не Спок, а Кирк

**Статус**: закончен

**Коллос и Кирк**

- Нельзя больше ждать, - Кирк уже в который раз нервно прошелся по мостику. – Ухура, где Спок?

- Я пробую его вызвать, капитан, но пока ответа нет, - связист пожала плечами.

- Нас все больше относит от… от не знаю чего, - сумбурно доложил Чехов.

- Не могу больше ждать, - Кирк нервно схватил защитный щиток и прошел за ширму, игнорируя нервозность Миранды, дернувшейся навстречу.

- Джим, нельзя! – успел выкрикнуть Маккой, когда капитан уже зашел за перегородку и наклонился над ящиком. – Господи, Джим!

- Все будет нормально, Боунс! – ответил Кирк, надев щиток и опустившись перед ящиком на колени. – Не пере…

- Джим! - Маккой подался вперед, чтобы узнать, почему капитан замолчал, но сияние за ширмой остановило его – больше щитков не было, да и никто не мог бы поручиться за то, что разум и глаза человека смогли бы вынести внешность посла Медузы. – Джим, Вы в порядке?

- О-о-о! – из-за ширмы показалась светловолосая макушка. – Вот это да! – выдохнул капитан, явившись перед ошеломленным экипажем как раз в тот момент, когда открылась дверь лифта и на мостик ступил Спок. – Поразительно!

- Капитан? – Спок приподнял бровь, заметив странное поведение Кирка.

- Почти, - согласился Кирк, сойдя вниз и улыбаясь от уха до уха самой сияющей из своих улыбок. – Просто потрясающе! Сколько жизнерадостности, сколько желания жизни, сколько жажды любви!

- Посол Коллос? – Маккой с подозрением прищурил глаза на довольного мужчину.

- Отчасти, - ответил Кирк, улыбнувшись еще шире, хотя шире было уже некуда. – Боунс! – тем не менее, когда Кирк обнял доктора, тот почти не удивился – Джим и без всяких послов любил пообниматься, хотя чаще все-таки он это делал с женщинами. – Чехов! – навигатору тоже досталась своя порция радушия. – Миранда… - зато женщине капитан предпочел только пожать руку. – Потрясающая Миранда, - произнес Кирк с придыханием, нежно поглаживая пальцы женщины. – Удивительная, красивая, желанная…

- Благодарю, посол, - вежливо кивнула Джонс.

- И ты готова прожить со мной жизнь, - добавил Кирк, погладив ее по щеке. – Твой разум интригует, завораживает…

- Я готова, посол, - подтвердила Миранда. – И благодарю за столь теплые слова.

- Посол, - напомнил Спок, - нам нужно вернуться на исходную точку, если позволите.

- О, Спок… - Кирк сделал изящный пируэт, развернувшись к вулканцу. – Тебе я позволю что угодно, - сверкнул глазами Кирк.

Маккой от подобного заявления закашлялся.

- Простите? - не понял Спок.

- Это Джеймс, - медленно облизнул губы Кирк. – Интересные желания, выполнимые, такие странные и такие страстные.

- Эм… посол, Вы в порядке? - Маккой боязливо подошел поближе, опасаясь новых объятий.

- Разум капитана в смятении и рвется наружу, его желания так страстны, что он едва может их сдерживать, - зачарованно сообщил Кирк. – Сердечный ритм учащен, зрачки расширены…

- Да-да, я понял, - перебил Маккой, не желая выслушивать дальше очевидные доклады.

- О, я сейчас верну корабль на место, а потом поговорим, - пообещал Кирк, грациозно опустившись в кресло рулевого, набросав траекторию полета и кивнув Чехову. – Варп-1 через шесть секунд… пять… четыре… три… два… один… ноль.

Энтерпрайз дернулась и как пробка от шампанского вылетела в космос на то же место, откуда ушла за предел.

- Это поразительно! – восхитился Чехов.

- Спасибо, мистер Чехов, - улыбнулся капитан, поднявшись. – А теперь, если позволите, - он подошел к вулканцу и прикоснулся к его щеке. – Капитан хочет остановить меня, но сам он бы никогда себе этого не позволил.

- Посол? – Спок чуть приподнял брови.

- Столько желания, столько невысказанных чувств, - Кирк нежно провел кончиками пальцев по скуле вулканца, второй рукой поглаживая ладонь Спока. – Почему вы, люди, так часто скрываете истинные желания? Вы так одиноки, даже находясь друг от друга на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

- Эм… Посол, я думаю, капитану… - Маккой осторожно покашлял, напомнив медузианцу о том, что тому было бы замечательно залезть обратно в свой ящик и вернуть, наконец, Кирка.

- Вы себе не представляете, что действительно нужно капитану, доктор, - печально ответил Кирк, глядя в глаза Споку. – Вы рядом, но далеко. Вы близко, но недостижимы. И Спок… близкий, далекий… все эти прикосновения… желание…

- Посол! – Маккой чуть повысил голос.

- Да, конечно, - Кирк сразу сдался, даже сгорбился, словно пристыженный рвущимися наружу эмоциями. – Жаль, что вы боитесь своих желаний, - даже сияющая улыбка капитана погасла. – Быть рядом, любить, сказать… Очень жаль, - он оглянулся на застывшую как изваяние Миранду. – Так жаль.

- Я позабочусь о капитане, - вдруг пообещал Спок, словно уловив его мысль.

Кирк покивал и, горько вздохнув, поднял защитный щиток и медленно пошел за ширму.

- Что это было? – шепнул Маккой вулканцу. – Он же не серьезно?

- Посол был достаточно серьезен, доктор, - не согласился Спок. – Видимо, желания и эмоции капитана были даже сильнее возможностей и способностей самого посла.

Миранда надрывно вздохнула за их спинами.

Кирк появился из-за ширмы все такой же грустный, как будто все еще переживая контакт.

- Варп-1, мистер Сулу, - приказал он, ни на кого не глядя. – Курс на сближение с транспортником Медузы.

- Есть, капитан, - отозвался рулевой.

- Джим, Вы в порядке? – Маккой коснулся руки капитана. Тот покивал, поджав губы и хмурясь. – Думаю, Вам лучше пройти обследование.

- Я в порядке, Боунс, - ответил Кирк. – Нужно доставить посла Коллоса на Медузу. Миранда, - обратился он к женщине, - Вы будете самой счастливой из женщин, когда узнаете посла поближе, - пообещал он.

- Хотелось бы в это верить, - напряженно ответила та. – Такая сила…

- Да, сила, - повторил Кирк, думая о своем.

Отправив посла и доктора Джонс на корабль, следующий на Медузу, Кирк хотел покинуть транспортаторную, но задержался, обернувшись к Споку.

- Я знаю, это все выглядело нелепо, все эти слова, жесты, - начал он. – Я старался остановить его…

- Это не было нелепо, капитан, - ответил Спок.

- Но Вы же поняли, что именно он говорил моими губами.

- Я понял, капитан.

- И?

- И я разделяю Ваши взгляды относительно боязни озвучивания мыслей и желаний. Слишком сильные эмоции пагубны, капитан, вот, почему вулканцы держат свои эмоции под контролем.

- Значит, так тому и быть, - решил Кирк. – Предлагаю забыть про этот инцидент на мостике, как нарушение субординации. Я не должен был вести себя подобным образом и выставлять Вас в крайне неловком свете.

- Это не было неловко, Джим, - не согласился Спок.

Кирк осторожно коснулся ладони вулканца, погладив ее подушечками пальцев – неосознанный жест поиска контакта, любого, хотя бы даже такого.

- Пойдут слухи, - прошептал он, обведя двумя своими пальцами указательный и средний пальцы Спока. – Это может стоить нам карьеры, возможно, жизни.

- Это не имеет значения, - Спок нежно погладил пальцы Кирка. – Я услышал Ваши желания, я готов Вам дать то, чего Вы хотите.

- Коллос говорил не только о моих желаниях, Спок, он считывал тебя, он читал нас обоих, эти прикосновения, все эти жесты – это было то, чего хотели мы оба, Спок, ты и я, но я… Я пока не готов, я не могу, я боюсь потерять то малое, что имею. Мне нужна твоя дружба, ты сам, весь, без остатка, я боюсь лишиться тебя, боюсь выглядеть в твоих глазах неправильно.

- Джим, я был и всегда буду твоим другом, - Спок соединил их пальцы в самом страстном вулканском поцелуе, не имея возможности поцеловать капитана по-настоящему.

- Спок, ты для меня все, ты же это знаешь… - кажется, Кирк уже был готов в самом деле признаться, но появившийся Маккой нарушил интимность момента.

- Что бы вы тут ни делали, я это знал и подозревал, - сообщил он, - но у нас еще впереди смена, так что позволю себе поторопить мистера Спока и забрать Вас, Джим, на осмотр после этого медузианского контакта.

- Умеешь же ты испортить настроение, Боунс, - улыбнулся Кирк. – Спок, поговорим сегодня за игрой?

- Обязательно, капитан, - пообещал Спок.

Игра всегда будет только игрой, прикосновения же скажут все то, что нельзя произнести вслух.

Касание плеча, взгляды, улыбки, дружеское подшучивание – ты мне дорог, Спок, ты мне очень дорог.

Взгляд, готовность прийти на помощь, место рядом и за спиной, совместное времяпрепровождение по вечерам в каюте капитана за игрой в шахматы, любой ментальный контакт – я знаю, Джим.


End file.
